My Cat
by 303Princess
Summary: A Scott 'Big Cat' Pfaff one-shot because he doesn't get the recognition he deserves and I absolutely adore him3


"Punzel!"

I looked up from my phone at Rob who held two skateboards, one in each hand. I raised an eyebrow at him slowly lowering my phone into my pocket, "Robbie why do you have two skateboards?"

A grin spread across his face, "Rapunzel I think it's time that you learn how to ride a skateboard."

My face dropped along with my mouth; around me I could hear laughter from Chanel, Rob, and Drama. "Are you serious I'm going to smash my face!"

Rob's grin never left as he spoke, "Come on Punzel." He ushered me over to the middle of the skate park.

I sighed knowing there was no possible way that Rob will teach me to skateboard; I can't even walk on my two feet without tripping at least ten times a day. I guess you could say that I'm super clumsy. I followed Rob while Drama, Chanel, Big Black, and Big Cat followed behind me all amused.

Rob threw the board down next to my pink DC shoes, I glared up at him for a second before putting my right foot on the board. "Okay so now what?"

"Just watch me for a second Punzel." Rob said kicking off on the board making it look like the easiest thing in the world. "Now you try Rapunzel."

I let out a sigh positing myself the way I had seen Rob do it, I held my breath kicking off with my left foot. Panic hit me suddenly as the skateboard slipped from under me flying backwards, me of course falling forward on my face. It hurt, my face hurt.

"Rapunzel are you okay?" I heard Big Cat's voice sweetly ring through my ears as I felt a hand on my back, I just lied there for a second trying to regroup.

The room was silent and once again I heard Big Cat's worried voice, "Rapunzel are you okay, answer me."

I knew I needed to respond somehow so I let out a grunt of pain, then I heard everyone laugh I couldn't help but giggle at my still face first position on the ground. "C'mon Punzel it's time to get up." Big Cat said grabbing my arm bending down and putting it over his shoulder, with almost no effort at all Big Cat pulled me up to my feet.

"Dang Rapunzel you got messed up!" Rob laughed pointing at my face, I instantly became panicked.

"What?!" I touched my face and sure enough I cringed in pain touching a horizontal cut on my cheek. "Oh my gosh," I looked around then up at Big Cat. "Is my face ruined!" I cried out in worry for my perfectly fine face.

Big Cat let out a chuckle looking at the cut, "You have just a little scratch but you still look pretty."

A smile spread across my face as I averted my gaze from him to the ground to hide my probably visible blush.

"Come on Rapunzel me and you need to go get some Starbucks." Chanel said cutting in saving me from that awkward romance moment with Big Cat when everyone was present.

I nodded, "But I have to doctor this cut real fast." I pointed to it in grimace. This made Chanel let out one of her famous laughs, her laugh doesn't bother me it just makes me want to laugh even harder.

I skipped out with Chanel following behind almost falling over from laughter, "Come on Chel!" I yelled going into my office grabbing my purse. I came out to Chanel waiting for me.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up my cut; every time I swiped it off Chanel would let out a pained noise.

"So what was that thing back there with you and Big Cat?" Chanel asked as soon as we started to drive off.

I let out a quiet sigh, "I'm not even sure myself."

Chanel raised an eyebrow her eyes still fixed on the road, "I have never seen Big Cat so concerned for someone before; you should have seen his face when you biffed it."

I smiled to myself at the thought of Big Cat; I guess you could say I've had a crush on Big Cat as soon as I got to the Fantasy Factory. He is overall cute, and has an amazing personality. Big Cat was so awkward when being around him at first but then we got warmed up to each other rather quickly, but him being awkward only made me be more myself around him. I kind of got him out of his shell, but usually not to other people. There can be 100 people around and he'll be awkward but as soon as he's talking to me he'll be laughing and joking. I think I really like him.

"There you are doing it again." Chanel said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Doing what?" I questioned not exactly following where she was going with this.

"Rapunzel you're blushing!" She giggled.

"Oh!" I realized probably starting to blush even harder.

"You know it's not a bad thing or something to be embarrassed about; in fact I think you guys would look cute together." Chanel said putting on her serious face to let me know she was speaking real talk.

I nodded pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "I guess I do really like Big Cat but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

Chanel scoffed, "Are you blind or just dumb girl of course he likes you!"

I giggled at her enthusiasm, "You might be right."

"Psh, of course I know I'm right."

Just then my phone started to vibrate in my lap scaring the shit out of me; I rolled my eyes at the electronic device.

Big Cat3

Flashed across my screen and my heart did a little flip, "Chanel its Big Cat!" I exclaimed.

"Hurry up and answer it!"

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey Rapunzel I uh… I was wondering how your cheek was feeling."**_

_I smiled to myself, "It's actually not bad."_

"_**That's good…"**_

_I bit my bottom lip in amusement at his awkwardness, "So is that all you called for?"_

"_**Yes… I mean no! Well I-I was gonna ask if you'd pick me and Drama up a coffee too."**_

_I giggled at his stuttering, "What do you guys want?"_

"_**Drama said the usual and I guess I'll have the same thing."**_

"_Is that all?"_

"**Yup." He said popping the P.**

"Alright bye Scott."

"Bye Rapunzel."

I swiped the end button on my phone smiling like an idiot, I can't believe I mustered up the courage to call him Scott I have never called him that before. Chanel couldn't contain her smile ether, "Okay now what did he say?"

I threw my phone on Drama's desk face palming myself, "I sounded like a total dumbass."

Drama's laughter filled the room, "No man you sounded alright, I even heard her laugh."

I looked up at him like he was dumb, "Yeah she was laughing at how stupid I sounded."

"I think you sounded fine for real."

I leaned back in the chair staring at my pone sitting on Drama's desk our weird conversation replaying in my head, it seems like every time it ends the memory starts up again.

Shit.

I held my coffee in my right hand and Big Cat's in the left biting my bottom lip again. We got closer and closer I got nervous and more nervous and I don't even know why! I have been around him so many times and I'm perfectly fine but at this moment I just so happen to be freaking out inside. It's like that feeling you get when you receive a new Mustang for your 16th.

"Calm down Punzel you'll be alright you have talked to him like a million times before." Chanel reassured backing into her parking spot at the Factory.

"I know, I know it's just nerve racking when I actually realized my feelings for him."

Chanel nodded grabbing her and Drama's coffees getting out, I followed suit getting out and closing my door.

"I think that you will be so happy if you suck it up and let him know you're interested in him," She maneuvered the front door open, "he'll then be obligated to make his move faster."

"Right but I don't even know if he likes me Chel." I whined.

"Fine then I'll just talk to him myself nonchalantly to see if he is interested in you, then I can just let you know." She suggested.

"Chanel you are a genius!"

"That I am but now you have to take your Cat his coffee." She winked booty bumping me making her way over to Drama's office leaving me standing there.

Now I have to figure this thing out for myself, thank you Chanel for all the useful help.

I gracefully started to walk to Big Cat's cage a smile on and my long brown curls bouncing with each step, Big Cat noticed me almost immediately but tired not to show it. I could see him take a huge gulp messing with the mouse in his computer trying to concentrate but failing.

He's too cute.

"Hey Cat I got you you're coffee." I said jumping up on the landing right in front of his cage, I handed him his coffee through the cage.

"Thank you Rapunzel." He half smiled getting up to grab the coffee.

I giggled leaning against the bars, "You are welcome Sir Scott."

He said nothing for a second taking in my smile with one of his own, "You-Wha-Why what's with Sir Scott?" He paused, "Fair Maiden."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe we should just stick to Big Cat and Rapunzel."

He nodded his head making me giggle, "Yeah that would probably be a good idea we aren't very good at being fancy."

I giggled; I hate to admit this but Chanel is right talking to him is the easiest thing in the world, it just seems right when I'm with him.

I broke away from my thoughts seeing Big Cat take a drink of his coffee; his face went green as he forced the iced beverage down his throat. He coughed a bit trying to act cool when he noticed I was paying attention to him; I could tell he wasn't very fond of the Starbucks drink.

I smirked, "I thought you liked the kind that Drama always gets."

Big Cat, still trying to recover shook his head, "I guess I should tell you the truth."

I stood there confused, "Yeah maybe you should."

He sighed avoiding eye contact with me looking at a nonexistent object to his left; oh no this might be bad he looks so worried.

"I-I-Drama and I didn't really want coffees I just needed an excuse to call you." He said cringing at his sentence.

"So why did you want to call me?" I questioned raising an eyebrow breathing a silent sigh of relief; that is what he looked so worried about?

"I wanted to call you because I was really concerned with what happened to you, you hit your head so hard and I guess I was just worried." Once again he avoided eye contact looking off into the distance with one hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans and the other holding the Starbucks coffee.

I thought about it for a second, he was actually concerned for me! I smiled to myself but Big Cat noticed silently letting out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I said getting on my tippy toes to get closer to his face from through the cage, I think it's time I show him how I feel.

Big Cat took notice of my actions moving in closer too, I held my breath feeling the static of our lips almost touching.

"Big Cat!"

The two of us jumped quickly pulling apart. Dammit we were so close! Big Cat looked a little irritated as we watched Rob round the corner to the two of us oblivious at the moment he just ruined. I averted my eyes from an approaching Rob to Chanel who stomped around cursing in her office, I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew it was bad; obviously she watched the whole scene unfold.

"Right… If you guys need me I'll be in my office." I said jumping off the edge walking straight for Chanel.

"Bye." Big Cat called out to me.

I turned around walking backwards waving bye to him with a smile then swiftly turning back around with grace making my exit more fancy.

"Chanel did you see that!" I practically yelled walking into her office making sure the door was tightly closed before I yelled so loud.

"I did freaking Rob; out of all the times he can interrupt something it's this!" She said standing up at her desk.

"I know." I let out a breath crossing my arms disappointed.

Chanel noticed my actions flashing a look of sympathy; she walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright girl pretty soon you'll have your man."

I looked at the ground contemplating what she said; I then smiled looking up at her. "Your right."

She put her hands on her hips with a look of triumph, "I'm always right."

I giggled, "Well I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later probably when Rob decides we need to do something fun but stupid."

Chanel laughed, "Alright bye Punzie!"

"Bye Dudley!" I called back quickly running out before she comes and kills me, she hates when I call her Dudley but her hating it makes me more obligated to call her that.

"Rapunzel!"

I heard Chanel's muffled scream through the door making me smile to myself as I trekked to my own office.

I went through different stuff on my computer as I heard a soft knock on my glass door. I looked up to see Big Cat wave at me and smile, I ushered him to come in.

Once he swung the door and came in he stuffed his hands in his pockets making his way over to my desk sitting down in one of my purple chairs. "I-Uh-I'm going on a break in about ten minutes and I was wondering if you want to grab a skateboard and meet me in the lot?"

I opened my mouth to protest, I really wanted to but I wasn't quite ready for more bruises after what happened earlier.

"Before you protest I swear I won't be like Rob and just throw you on a board, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled at his plea biting my bottom lip, "O-Okay…" I hesitated.

Big Cat's face lit up as he jumped from his seat. "I'll see you in ten."

He walked off with a cheeky smile almost tripping over his feet to the lack of paying attention stumbling into my door with a smack. I giggled as a blush spread across his face, "I meant to do that."

I just continued to giggle as he left, I watched amusingly at his goofy self trying to make it back to his cage; I giggled again forgetting what exactly I was supposed to be doing. Then I remembered; I don't have a skateboard.

"Drama!" I sneaked my way into his office without magically being seen by Big Cat. "Sup Punzel?" He questioned giving me a cocky smile making me raise an eyebrow.

What is he up to?

"I was wondering if I could borrow a skateboard for about an hour." I gave him a cheesy smile showing my pearly white teeth.

I acted like he had to think about it looking deep in thought, "…Okay, you can borrow one."

I crossed my arms, "Really Drama?"

I absolutely love Drama, but not in that way he's more like the big brother that I never had. Big Cat is the one that pulls at my heartstrings.

Drama stood up grabbing his personal skateboard handing it to me. "Are you sure Drama this is your favorite skateboard I might accidently break it."

He chuckled, "I don't care; besides I think you need it more than me." He winked at me and went back behind his desk sitting down.

I looked a little puzzled for a second, does Drama know about our little outing later today? I decided against asking Drama what exactly he meant walking out his door.

I inspected the board realizing I'm supposed to be sneaky and not spotted by Big Cat; I slowly looked over seeing Big Cat smiling at me.

"Oh-Um, hey Cat." I said nonchalantly trying my best to hide the board behind my back.

Big Cat chuckled, "You know Rapunzel you could have just asked to borrow my board."

I gave him a cheeky smile messing with a strand of my brown hair, "I didn't but now I do."

He gave me a smile getting lost before he realized he was staring at me quickly looking away. I bit my bottom lip watching him click on a few things on his computer then standing up to look for his board.

Big Cat picked up the board walking out of his cage over to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Totally."

Honestly I am freaking out right now, I'm as about as graceful as a baby elephant. But then again I know Big Cat will actually teach me what exactly I need to do unlike Rob who just throws you on it and hopes for the best.

"Alright Punzel what do you want to start out with?" Big Cat asked sitting his board down on the ground.

I thought about it for a second, what would help me learn the best? My face lit up as I remembered something, "I want to see you ride your board for a second, you know so I can get a general idea of what exactly I'm supposed to do."

He gave me a cute smile, "Okay, sit back and be schooled Punzie."

I scrunched my nose at the nick name he used for me, he's the only one that calls me Punzie and gets away with it. His comment surprised me too though usually he's not that cocky; but I like it.

I went over and sat on the steps waiting for him to start, sure enough he glided off doing numerous tricks and moves while occasionally grinding a rail.

My phone started to buzz; I looked down to see I got a snapchat from Chanel. I opened up the message to see a Chanel making a confused face.

'How is it going?!'

I raised an eyebrow looking back up at Big Cat who seemed to be lost in his skateboarding making me blush again for some reason.

I bit my bottom lip pulling up the camera on my phone; I nonchalantly snapped a picture of Big Cat grinding a rail looking as cute as ever.

'_He's trying to impress me;)'_

"Punzel are you almost ready to start?" Big Cat questioned still gliding over the concrete content.

"Yup."

I pulled up my skateboard and took a picture of myself and the board saving it in my pictures and sending it to Chanel.

'_GTG. It's show time!:)'_

I stood up placing my phone in my pocket; Big Cat followed my actions hopping off his board picking it up.

"So since you haven't done this before I'm going to help you out." Big Cat said taking my board and placing it in front of me.

"I need you to just stand on the skateboard." He instructed holding out his hand for me to take.

I let out a silent sigh reaching up and taking his hand; I placed my left foot on first testing my weight to make sure I wasn't going to fly off again. I looked up at him in a flash of worry taking his other hand.

"It's okay Rapunzel I won't let anything happen to you." He said giving me a reassuring smile, and once again I got a strong trust building my courage lifting myself on the board.

I smiled at my accomplishment, "Look Big Cat when I'm standing on the skateboard I'm just a few inches shorter than you."

He chuckled noticing the height difference himself, "I was always taller than you and I always will be."

We exchanged smiles I getting lost in his eyes going quite; he must have did the same because the whole time he looked at me he didn't have the need to say anything.

"I-Uh…," He sighed frustrated at his loss of words snapping out of his gaze, "let me help you ride yourself now."

My worries about the skateboard vanished as I couldn't help but smile at the choked up Big Cat.

"So all you have to do is hold on to my hands or shoulders while I push you, I won't go fast."

I actually smiled at this putting my left hand on his shoulder and the right I tangled with his getting a bit of grip. A smile spread on Big Cat's face as he looked down.

"Here we go." He said pushing.

As he pushed me slowly along I didn't even feel scared or worried and it's actually really fun! Big Cat locked eyes with me again, "How is it?"

"I like it." I smiled with enthusiasm letting my grip on his shoulder go building my confidence. "It's not that hard."

His award winning smile spread across his face once again, "Don't get too cocky though, I tired that once and then ate it."

"Yeah but I thought you said you'd catch me if I fall."

I stared into his eyes but he looked hesitant, just then his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me off the board into a kiss. I quickly put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

My stomach got butterflies and I felt like I might pee myself, but I don't wanna do that right at the moment.

Big Cat pulled away as he put my feet on the ground. "Rapunzel you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"I know I was getting impatient."

He chuckled putting his forehead on mine giving another kiss I gladly accepted, more butterflies messing with my insides.

He broke the kiss placing his forehead back on mine, "Do you think you stand a relationship with an awkward guy like me?" he questioned.

I smiled, "I'm pretty sure I can handle that, but can you handle a crazy girl like me?"

He griped my waist pulling me even closer it that's possible at the moment, "I think I can manage that."

I thought about something quickly taking my phone out of my pocket pulling up the camera.

"Wh-"

Before Scott could finish his sentence I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss snapping a picture, I broke away texting the picture to Chanel.

'_**I got my cat:)'**_


End file.
